gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Tomta1/archiwum/1
GTA Wiki Jeżeli dobrze znasz się na serii Grand Theft Auto, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w rozwijaniu tej wiki? Czekam na odpowiedź. --Texel 14:24, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Ten wpis był wcześniej umieszczony na stronie dyskusji brudnopisu (użytkownika:Tomta1/brudnopis|oldid=840}} link do tamtej wersji). Postać Chinatown Wars + The Lost and Dammed Oglądałem twój brudnopis. Rozumiem że jest to szablon na głównej stronie. Warto by było dodać, że Huang Lee to główna postać Chinatown Wars, ponieważ media już wcześniej podały. Warto też dodać sekcje GTA: The Lost and Dammed (chodzi o wkrótce wychodzący dodatek do GTA:IV na XBOX 360). Główną postacią fabuły jest Johnny Klebitz. Pozdrawiam: --Puzi 10:32, 18 sty 2009 (UTC) Szablon:GTA Co do szablonu: nie wiem jak można by go upchnąć na stronie głównej. Jest trochę za szeroki. Na stronie głównej zajmował by większaść ekranu (na 1024x768). Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł na upchnięcie tego szablonu, pisz na mojej stronie dyskusji. --Texel 15:47, 19 sty 2009 (UTC) Ten wpis był wcześniej umieszczony na stronie dyskusji brudnopisu (użytkownika:Tomta1/brudnopis|oldid=876}} link do tamtej wersji). Szablon:GTA Brawa, brawa i jeszcze raz brawa! Szablon (ten na dole) jest (moim zdaniem) o wiele wiele lepszy niż ten który jest teraz. Będziesz jeszcze go poprawiał, czy mam go zamieścić w pliku Szablon:GTA? Odpowiedz. --Texel 06:37, 24 sty 2009 (UTC) Szablon:PojazdyGTA3 Jeżeli już mówimy o szablonach do pojazdów, może to się nada: Pierwowzór szablonu wziąłem z szablonu na niemieckiej GTA Wiki: link. Oczywiście zrobię też takie szablony do innych gier. Texel 10:42, 9 lut 2009 (UTC) Postacie w GTA IV Cześc. Widze że edytowałes mój artykuł Postacie w GTA IV. Niestety, ale nie wrzuciłem tego do translatora. Mój angielski jest bardzo dobry i mieszkam w Wielkiej Brytanii, wiec nic dziwnego. Jak coś zle jest, to proszę o edycje/poprawkę w artykule :) P.S - Informacje czerpałem z en.wikipedia.org :D --Puzi 18:14, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Roman Bellic / Niko Bellic Witam, nie wiem po co robić nowe artykuły skoro można połączyć daną postać z artykułem Postacie GTA IV. Np. Roman Bellic = bezpośredni link do Postacie GTA IV i pozycji artykułu o danej osobie (czyli numer np. 2.8) Jeżeli ułatwia ci to sprawę lub taki jest regulamin tej wiki to w porządku, ale chciałbym zasugerować aby połączyć dane postacie z moim artykułem --Puzi 21:08, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Postacie w GTA IV Co prawda w Wielkiej Brytanii jestem już 3 lata, szczerze powiedziawszy miałem malutki problem jak uformować zdania w nie których miejscach ale jakoś mi się udało. Z tym pierwszym troszkę nie rozumie. Jak można, to proszę o dogłębne wytłumaczenie. Następnym razem spróbuje tak napisać artykuł. Pozdrawiam --Puzi 21:33, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Pojazdy w LCS Zobacz mój brudnopis, w nim mam pomysł jak można rozszerzyć artykuł Pojazdy w GTA Liberty City Stories. --Texel 15:35, 8 mar 2009 (UTC) #wikia-pl W dniu dzisiejszym wznowiona została działalność kanału #wikia-pl w sieci irc.freenode.net. Ów kanał IRC ma działać podobnie, jak oficjalny Central Wikii – gromadzić użytkowników polskojęzycznej części projektu oraz pomagać w problemach technicznych. Na kanał można dostać się przy pomocy dowolnego klienta IRC lub poprzez bramkę Wikii. --Texel 12:53, 17 kwi 2009 (UTC) Moje grafiki Witam. Czy mógłbyś poprzenosić i poprawnie nazwać te grafiki? --Gudyś 06:30, 7 cze 2009 (UTC) Szablon:Występowanie nawigacja Mógłbyś dać mi listę brakujących szablonów. Tutaj mam już kilka podlinkowanych, ale to chyba nie wszystko. --Gudyś 17:06, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) :Możesz przenieść zawartość tej strony Użytkownik:Gudyś/monobook.js do MediaWiki:Common.js. Kod daje dodatkowe wyszukiwarki. Co do Szablon:Występowanie nawigacja to daj jeszcze listę szablonów o postaciach w poszczególnych grach. --Gudyś 17:40, 8 cze 2009 (UTC) ::Szablony zrobione, trzeba je tylko jeszcze popoprawiać np. Wóz strażacki --Gudyś 09:42, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Spolszczenie Oczywiście, że mam. Może wyślę na jakiegoś serwa i dam ci link? --Texel 07:21, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) Re: Vice City PL Link Sorki, że tak dużo zajmuje, ale są tam jeszcze poradniki, takie tam pierdoły. Języki na wiki Wiem, że pozmieniałeś już nazwy misji, więc jest już za późno, lecz ja proponowałbym takie użycie spolszczeń: *nazwy artykułów o misjach byłyby po angielsku, po polsku zostawione przekierowania; *w Misja infobox, pod nazwą misji (po angielsku), zostałaby dodana linijka taka jak w Pojazd infobox (z polską nazwą misji); *można zrobić nowy szablon scenariusz, z podziałem na polskie i angielskie wypowiedzi w dwóch kolumnach (jeśli nie byłoby polskiej wersji gry, byłby wstawiony ten stary) *na wiki wprowadzić nieoficjalne spolszczenia (chodzi mi o LCS, VCS, II, I, IV) Wszystko to dlatego, aby uniknąć zamieszania (gdy wiki się rozrośnie, byłaby połowa artykułów po angielsku, a połowa po polsku), przecież nie mamy w Polsce tak dobrze, jak np. w Niemczech, gdzie R* wydawał do każdej gry niemiecką wersję językową. No to chyba tyle. Myślę, że wspólnym siłami zaprowadzimy ład i porządek na tej wiki ;) --Texel 05:12, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) :Z infoboxem chodzi mi o to: Conduct Unbecoming --Texel 07:13, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Artykuły, grafiki tygodnia Na razie grafiki i artykuły tygodnia są zmieniane jak się komu podoba. Ja proponuję zmieniać je w czwartki ok. 15, czyli 2, 9, 16, 23, 30 lipca itd. Nie wiem, jak masz inną propozycję to pisz. --Texel 11:23, 2 lip 2009 (UTC) Patryk012011 Rób co chcesz. Ja będę pisał artykuły po swojemu, i jeżeli chcesz to możesz mi odebrać tą edycje. Artykuły pisze żeby coś było na tej WIKI, a nie dlatego by patrzyli czy artykuły są dobrze napisane. O GTA IV jest bardzo mało rzeczy, ale wy mi nie pozwalacie żeby to się zmieniło. Zawsze po mnie poprawiacie choć o tym co pisze nie wiecie nic. Jak już pisałem RÓB CO CHCES. Tłumaczenia Osobiście grałem w polską wersję San Andreas i staram się to tłumaczyć tak, jak brzmiało w oryginalnej wersji. Poza tym nie wszystkie teksty należy tłumaczyć dosłownie, albo takich zmian nie ma w grze, albo po prostu przetłumaczone brzmi dziwniej. Dla przykładu w misji "Big Smoke" po angielski Big wita się z Carlem mówiąc "CJ? Oh, my dog!". I ja osobiście w polskiej wersji miałem dobrze przetłumaczone - "CJ? Och, ty psie!". Poza tym pasowałoby, bo Big Smoke kilka razy nazywa Carla psem. Albo w "Znakowaniu tagów" - CJ nie może wypominać bratowi tego, że myślał, że Sweet z nim trzyma. Przecież ten miał pretensje do Sweeta o to, że ten go gnoi na każdym kroku. TyskiPl 07:06, wrz 6, 2009 (UTC) Napiszę to tutaj, nie potrzeba nowej sekcji. Jesteś pewny, że nazwa kasyna Czterech Smoków nie była tłumaczona? Bo ja jakoś pamiętam inaczej. Że albo była tłumaczona i w nazwie w rogu ekranu i w cut-scenkach, albo tylko w cut-scenkach. TyskiPl 19:13, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) To dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Bo akurat tej rzeczy nie pamiętałem do końca, a jeśli chodzi o łatkę, to miałem oficjalną polską wersję z Cenegi, zanim przeszedłem całkowicie na PlayStation ;) TyskiPl 07:04, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Linki Witam, mam jedno pytanie. Czy jest sens tworzyć przekierowania do nieistniejących artykułów jak Laura Shrub i Maurice Chavez? Te postacie nie występują w grze (a na pewno nie Laura), więc nie ma sensu tworzyć artykułów o nich, skoro będzie w nich jedynie zdanie "wspomniana w grze, jest żoną tego" i nic więcej. TyskiPl 14:24, wrz 7, 2009 (UTC) Maria Latore No sorry, ale to, że można Marię usłyszeć w radiu, to mnie nie przekonuje do twierdzenia, że Maria dalej żyje :] Nie zapominaj, że te rozmowy w radiu to nagrane kilka godz., które co chwile się powtarza. Poza tym niektóre radia robią wcześniejsze nagrania, by potem na spokojnie to puścić na antenie. TyskiPl 20:19, wrz 9, 2009 (UTC) tak jest też z lovem zniknął a nadal go można usłyszeć na gaduła fm89.77.159.102 15:26, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Zwiększenie liczby artykułów Cześć uważam, że naszej polskiej wikii przydałoby się więcej artykułów. Pytanie tylko, skąd je brać? z angielskiej wikii. Wystarczy tam wejść, wybrać jakiś artykuł, [przetłumaczyć go na polski i wkleić na polską wikię. Prośba o pomoc Tutaj na GTA Wiki już więcej nie zdziałam, więc przerzucam się na kolejną wiki. Stworzyłem niedawno nową, poświęconą pewnemu anime. Chciałem tylko się ciebie spytać o jedną rzecz. Jak na takiej Wikia się tworzy szablony i infoboxy? Próbowałem stworzyć taki sam infobox, jaki stworzyłem na wikipedii przenosząc po prostu wszystkie dane, ale nie wy chodziło. Jakbyś mógł pomóc, to byłbym wdzięczny ;) Pozdrawiam. TyskiPl 06:02, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Nie no oczywiście, w przyszłości się wróci - jeśli czegoś więcej się naucze o GTA IV, albo o GTA V o ile nadejdzie w erze dodatków do gier ;P Co do tego, co pisałeś - nie zrozumiałem tego za bardzo, bo ja akurat zbyt ciemny jestem na informatykę. Udało mi się jedynie utworzyć ten Szablon:Wiersz. Mam pewien pomysł. Może zarejestrowałbyś się na dzień, góra dwa na tej Wiki: http://pl.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki i stworzył parę infoboxów i szablonów? Chodzi mi głównie o przeniesienie tego infoboxu: pl:Szablon:Postać Rycerze Zodiaku infobox; stworzenie infoboxu dla odcinków, w stylu tego do misji w GTA (miejsce na tytuł odcinka polski i oryginalny, grafika, opis grafiki, miejsce na wpisanie serii anime być w stylu tego "Występuje w:", tak jak jest w infoboxie o misjach, ale niekoniecznie i chyba tyle) i szablony nawigacyjne (w ich przypadku wystarczy mały szkielet, potem mógłbym je rozbudowywać, o ile robi się je tak samo, jak na wikipedii). Taka mała pomoc techniczna ;) Z góry thx za wszelką pomoc ;) TyskiPl 17:58, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Brudnopis Ja go stworzyć?? Monobook Fatalnie to w nim wygląda, sam sobie zobacz, jak się okno rozciąga albo zmniejsza, to pole z artykułem sie przemieszcza, a przyciski zostają w miejscu. Do poprawy. Poza tym warto ustalić skórę główną. Sir Damiinho 12:28, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Jest jescze jeden gang w GTA San Andreas Chodzi mi mo misje "To tylko biznes" (dla Big Smok'a) w tej misji występuję mafia rosyjska, która najpierw z nami walczy w budynku a potem goni CJ i Big Smok'a uciekających na motorze Ciekawostka dotycząca misji "Wielki i żylasty" dla El Burro w GTA III Po wykonaniu tej misji przy kryjówce w Portland (dokładniej przed drzwiami) znajdziemy czasopisma (prawdopodobnie porno które są związane z w/w misją. Dodawanie zdjęć/rejestracja DO Użytkownika':' Tomta1 Słuchaj czy mógł być mi napisać w kilku punktach jak się dodaje zdjęcia bo ja nie umiem. A jak chcę się zarejestrować to mi się wyświetla napis "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time". Dlatego chciałbym żebyś mi napisał jak się dodaję zdjęcia w taki sposób. 1. 2. 3. Napisz mi też jak się zarejestrować. Żebyś wiedział do kogo to ja storzyłem stronę Unikalne pojazdy i Tec - 9. W artykule Tec-9 są wyrazy w nawiasach (niedostępne) i moja poprzednia informacja. A co do twoich artykułów 5/5. Pewne spolszczenie z '98 Napiszę tutaj, gdyż ostatnio mijamy się na GG. Jak chyba wiesz, CD Projekt w 1998 wydało spolszczenie do GTA 1. Mam pytanie - czy uznać je za oficjalne?Texel 06:29, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Ze strony użytkownika Mam pytanie, bo chciałbym wiedzieć jak się dodaje obraz do infoboxu. Jasiu30049 01.03.2010. infobox jak sie robi infoboxy bo chcialem edytowac pojazdy a nie moge bo texel wszystko usuwa za brak infoboxu !!! (bez tytułu) Cześć jestem Cloude GTA i chce wiedzieć czy umisz posługiwać się modami doo GTA3 a dokładniej modem o nazwie ,,Most Do GhostTown" Wiem że jesteś tu najlepszy i sądze że wytłumaczyłbyś mi to jak najdokładniej. Prosze O DOKŁADNOŚĆ najlepiej w punktach. Cloude GTA10.28,kwi 2 ,2010 TA NIE Kumaty mówisz ,to wytłumacz mi czemu teraz gta3 mi nie działa!!!!! Cloude GTA MAm to w nosie Przeszłem całe GTA III i wszystko poszło na darmo,mogłeś ostrzec że mogą być problemy!!!!!!! Ej a po zainstalowaniu i zrobieniu tych rzeczy gdzie powinien znajdować sie ten most? Cloude GTA Możesz pokazać miejsce ojawienia się mostu do Ghost town Na MAPIE wyspy.Cloude GTA #wikia-pl Wejdź, sprawę mam. Misiek (talk) 16:08, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) :No kurde, chwilę nie patrzyłem i mi zwiałeś :P Wejdź jeszcze raz. Jestem przejechaną rybą. Misiek (talk) 16:42, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lista Twoich artykułów Dobra dzięki. krzysiu8020 18:17, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) nowe szablony Cześć zrobiłem nowe szablony z broniami do tych gier, które mają mało broni zobacz: Użytkownik:Jasiu30049/Szablony. Jasiu30049 kwi 09, 2010 19:36 (UTC) nowa wikia zobacz: http://pl.ziemia.wikia.com sam stworzyłem może być co nie? Jak chcesz to możesz mi tam pomóc napisz na mojej dyskusji Jasiu30049 20:00, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Cześć to znowu ja ,i szukam kolejnych zagadek w Gta III tym razem chciałym się dostać do Upstate ,'myślę że mi pomorzesz. Wiem że można dostać się tam Dodo ,ale wiesz mi nie latam za dobrze a pozatym słyszałem o jakimś zawieszeniu się gry. Słyszałem również o jakiś rurach,czy mógłbyś mi to ,,rozjaśnić" na mapie która jest poniżej?Cloude GTA 06:18, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Nieprawdziwa ciekawostka o Porce Turbo "nieprawdziwa ciekawosta" Tak ? Czemu więc w pierwszym scenariuszu {''Gangsta Bang) spotykam tylko ten kolor ? Coś w tym musi być. Gimme your all money! 13:45, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nieprawdziwa ciekawostka o Porce Turbo Ale mi właśnie "wyskakuje" tylko modra wersja, żółtawej (a konkretnie złotej) na oczy nie widziałem. Jest to reguła w Gangsta Bang, w następnym scenariuszu jest już innego koloru, więc przywrócę ciekawostkę, tylko bardziej szczegółową (iż taka rzecz ma miejsce w pierwszym scenariuszu, nie w całym LC). Gimme your all money! 13:54, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Szablony do stacji radiowych Mam pytanie, dobrym pomysłem byłoby zrobienie szablonu od radiostacji do każdego GTA? De Villier 17:45, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, a propos, myślę, że postaram się zrobić resztę artykułów o stacjach wyłączając GTA4. De Villier 18:58, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) Szablon:Broń galeria/HUD Jak się robi tak, żeby były tam obrazki bo ja nie wiem powiedz mi. Jasiu30049 maj 04, 2010 18:43 (UTC) Tec 9 Rozumiem i przepraszam za błąd. --Kiniaq 10:24, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) Strony Tomta, ma, pytanko: co się stało z niektórymi artykułami (np. Trasa koncertowa). Czcionka inna, brak ramek, infobox i obrazek z lewej, a nie z prawej strony. O co chodzi ? Gimme your all money! 19:39, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Rzeczywiście, teraz jest, jak to mówią Git :) Gimme your all money! 20:01, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana skóry Jako, że z powodów technicznych przestałem korzystać z monobooka (zmiana monitora na panoramiczny LCD 19", całkowicie rozwala się skórka), wpadłem na pomysł zmiany wyglądu całej strony. Chodzi mi o oparcie strony na skórce "Answers" (wcześniej "Gaming"), ale wymagałoby to przerobienia strony głównej i większości szablonów. Odpisz, co myślisz o tym pomyśle. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'''Texel]] dyskusja wkład ... 10:47, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Art Yakuza Zapomniałem o tym!!na przyszłość będę pamiętał'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 15:57, maj 27, 2010 (UTC) Logowanie Mam pytanie: czemu po każdym wyjściu z GTA Wiki, muszę się ponownie logować ? Jakieś trudności techniczne ? Gimme your all money! 18:53, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Postacie w GTA 1 Trzeba dać przekierowanie. Wychodzi na to, że protagonista Grand Theft Auto jest ochroniarzem klubu dla gejów... Gimme your all money! 18:01, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar itd. Hej, witam po długim czasie ;) Dzięki za pomoc przy avatarze. Piszę jeszcze raz z pytaniem, czy mógłbyś pomóc przy mojej wiki. Chodzi mi o stworzenie szablonu, dzięki któremu mógłbym tworzyć szablony nawigacyjne w stylu "Dzielnice w Vice City". Potrzebne mi to do poskładania postaci do kupy itd., sam pewnie rozumiesz o co mi biega. Z góry thx, jeżeli nie, to po prostu napisz, bym ci nie zawracał potem głowy ;) Pozdrawiam TyskiPl 16:51, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za pomoc, teraz szablony nawigacyjne powstają :) Skopiowałem tam też część mówiącą o przypisach, to od razu i ten problem mam załatwiony. Poza tym żeby szablony nawigacyjne działały musiałem skopiować parę innych szablonów z waszej wikii (m.in Szablon Linijka, czy tam Nagłówek i "!"). Dzięki wielkie i pozdrawiam! TyskiPl 18:08, cze 6, 2010 (UTC) Rozwalony infobox To ciekawe, bo u mnie nie było najdrobniejszych błędów i nie sądzę by infobox wpływał na treść artykułu z nim nie związaną. BTW, ciężko się u Ciebie pisze w dyskusji. Styl kodu sprzed dobrego roku. Gimme your all money! 15:39, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o to, że edycja polega na tym, iż trzeba "ręcznie" robić nagłówki i tym podobne. Choć niby jest u góry opcja do ich tworzenia, to w stylu Wikipedii sprzed dobrego roku, gdy Wikie wyglądały jaki ich "matka". Gimme your all money! 17:18, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) B.J. Smith Tomta, więc czy mógłbyć zrobić przekierowanie, by "B.J. Smith" szło do "BJ Smith" ? Gimme your all money! 19:02, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Obrazek Niezbyt mogłem to uczynić, bo nie gram aktualnie w GTA 1 w sposób taki, by robić poszczególne misje.Gimme your all money! 20:14, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Pepe Czy mogłbyś zrobić przekierowanie dla Pepe z GTA 1 i tego z GTA: VC ?Gimme your all money! 13:16, cze 29, 2010 (UTC)